


I’m Here

by mOther3



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Cuddling, I just.. want these two to take a break sometime, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hellbent, Sharing a Bed, just a really short drabble, where suddenly everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: They never slept apart after Lewis came back.





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the MSA production stream and got emotional whoops 
> 
> Just.. pretend something magical happened and the gang suddenly isn’t a red hot mess anymore. I have no explanation for how they got there, but I needed some fluff for these boys. They deserve it.

They never slept apart after Lewis came back. Arthur was afraid to let go—maybe the ghost would vanish if he did. 

Lewis was afraid to let go. Maybe arthur would fall again if he did. 

That was okay with them. They knew the other was safe and that was enough. 

The first night was desperate for both of them. Arthur, still dazed from the van crash and a close encounter with Lewis, and the ghost from having suddenly woken up from his rage fueled trance. 

A big, cool hand meets Arthur’s cheek and he shivers lightly, closing his eyes and holding closer to the ghost laying so near to him. He could hardly believe Lewis was back, somewhat safely...

A chill breath tickles the stubble on his cheek and Arthur stills under Lewis’ presence, pressing closer just to make sure this is all real. 

“I’m here.” Lewis says in a low voice. “I won’t go anywhere.”

Arthur brings his good arm to hold onto the ghost’s shoulder and pulls him into a kiss. Just to make sure.


End file.
